


Malia: Hale Born

by LouisaHale



Series: Life and Times of a She-Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHale/pseuds/LouisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia Tate was eight when she found out Marcus Tate wasn't her "real daddy", eighteen when she found out who her biological father was and nineteen when she finally met Peter Hale. (Teen Wolf AU, Related to My Fic "Teen She-Wolf")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malia: Hale Born

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is related to my fic Teen She-Wolf. It takes place in an Alternate Reality so some aspects might be confusing for newcomers. Biggest Malia-related difference is that she is a were-wolf, not a were-coyote. Also the events of season 1 and 2 of Teen Wolf take place during the gangs first year of college and Malia is one year younger than Scott/Stiles et. al.  
> This fic covers a bit of time before Teen She-Wolf and ends a few weeks after Erica's story ends. Also in TSW, I gave Mr. Tate a first name: "Marcus" so just as a heads up in case you wonder "who is marcus tate"...no worries just Malia's dad...
> 
>  
> 
> Most of this was written before Malia "hale" became cannon, so obviously their relationship is much different then it will probably be in the show (especially due to the changes this AU has brought the pack).

Malia was eight years old when she found out her daddy wasn't really her daddy. She didn't understand the words, 'biological' and 'mom had an affair' at the time but the gist of it was that her daddy wasn't her 'real' daddy.

She was a monster. She had turned into a wolf and killed her Mom and little sister by accident.

Her daddy still loved her, even if she was a monster and wasn't really his.

They moved away from Beacon Hills, and along the way she met people that knew what kind of monster she was. A few were monsters themselves, and a few were called emissaries whose job was to help monsters. They taught her how to be a wolf, what it meant. And they taught her how special she was that she could turn into an actual wolf. Only a handful of werewolf family lines in the world were powerful enough to have that trait. And one of those families was recently extinct from Hunters setting their home on fire. They told her to keep the fact she could become an actual wolf a secret, many supernatural's would hunt her down to have that kind of power.

Growing up she never had a desire to know who her biological daddy was, because her daddy was the best. She was Marcus Tate's daughter. It didn't matter to her who provided the other half her DNA. It was Marcus Tate who held her when she had a nightmare, that mountain ashed her in the basement every full moon, that helped her with her homework, that helped her nurse her first broken heart, taught her everything he knew and reassured her that just because she was a werewolf, did not mean she was a monster. Her daddy was the best daddy. She didn't need another.

* * *

Malia was eighteen years old when she found out who her biological father was. She hadn't set out to learn the truth, it just happened that way.

She had decided to go to college in Beacon Hills after high school; not knowing her old hometown was hotbed of supernatural activity. If she had known, she probably would not have gone to Hale College, as she had actively avoided supernatural hotspots for her own safety.

It all started when she met Kira, her new roommate. Kira wasn't a wolf like she was, but she wasn't human based on the aura Malia saw around her. As soon as they met face to face, after spending the summer communicating they both froze, knowing the other was different, and afraid that might be a problem. It ended up not being a problem at all and the two of them ended up being fast friends.

Kira didn't know what she was; apparently her parents were cagey about giving her answers. So Malia, in attempt to help her new friend, spent the first few nights of orientation week in the library with Kira, researching mythologies. It was then she started smelling the scents around campus.

Wolves. A Pack of them. She had been afraid she was encroaching on this pack's territory so during the first few weeks of school she hid whenever she smelt one coming her way. She just wanted to get an education, she didn't want to upset this pack and she definitely didn't want to go against them. She wasn't that powerful, she had always been a lone wolf; she didn't need them or their alpha pushing her into joining up. She didn't do packs.

But while dodging four of them in the library one day she failed to notice that she had stumbled upon the study spot of a pack mate of theirs. She sniffed the air and realized the mistake while turning around to great him. His scent wasn't hostile; it just made her insides excited and scream ' _Mate'._

So she kissed him and he kissed back, beginning her whirlwind romance with Vernon Boyd. She fell for him so fast, she would have been afraid of it all if he wasn't her mate and knew that Vernon would never break her heart. Soon there was talk of introducing her to his pack, taking her to their newly finished Den and her officially joining them. She found that if Vernon was in a pack, she'd get used to living in a pack. These people made her mate light up with joy when he talked about them, she couldn't ask him to leave these people, so she would learn to love them as he loved them.

 _Wolf's Run_  was a beautiful estate. Vernon had given her the history of his pack, so she felt like she already knew most of them before they hugged her in their living room. The alpha and his second in command/sister were not present during the initial greeting, and meeting the elusive Hale siblings made her nervous. What if they did not approve of her?

Once they entered the room and she got a wiff of them in person something weird happened. They smelt like  _family._  The shock she felt was mirrored on their faces. She never had a wolf family before.

"It can't be." Derek had said.

Her inner wolf whined at this, she insisted that these wolves were related to her and Derek's apparent rejection of the thought they were related hurt her. So she shifted into her wolf form (to deal with the sting of rejection) and ran to the woods, completely forgetting that a large brick wall surrounded the property.

Soon a black wolf caught up with her and pinned her down, before Derek and the others showed up. The black wolf released her and sat down next to her.

"How did we not notice this once we saw her? Her eyebrow game and her other attractive features should have pointed us in the right direction." Stiles had said as he threw a bundle of clothing toward the black wolf.

Derek simply kneeled down next to where she lay on the ground and began to pet her, and watched as the black wolf shifted into Cora Hale.

"We'll do a DNA test, but I think it's safe to say you are a Hale, Malia." Derek said. Malia didn't pay much attention to him, as she was watching Cora in amazement.

"What?" Cora asked, sitting down next to Derek and petting her as well. "Did you think you were the only one? All females in our family can shift to wolf form."

She relished in their touch. Her father tended to stay away from her during shifts so she was always alone. She never felt so accepted and loved as she did with these people and she barely knew them.

After calming her down, she backed away from them and shifted back into human form. Vernon came forward with some of his clothes and blocked her from view as she changed. Then they all went back to the house before she asked the question.

"So you know who my father is? Is he dead? What is he like?" She never had much curiosity for her biological father until she met her cousins, and she was suddenly filled with a deep longing to know the man.

"He is recently un-deceased." Derek told her.

"And probably the devil incarnate." Isaac muttered before Allison put her hand over his mouth.

Then she went through her memory banks of the brief history of the newly formed Hale Pack that her mate had given her. Fire, killing most of the family, only survivors being Laura, Derek, Cora and their comatose uncle, Uncle then began gain strength, eventually killing Laura for her alpha abilities and began a vengeance mission before Derek killed him. He recently was resurrected.

"You think Peter Hale is my father?" She asked. "My father is a murderer? Maybe I am a monster."

It seemed appropriate that she be the daughter of someone who had killed his own blood, when she had killed her sister and mother. It didn't seem that far fetched to be the spawn of the evil man who ruined lives. She supposed she took after her father after all. Maybe the teachings that her daddy had raised her on were the only thing holding her back from a killing spree. Maybe she was one experiment in the whole nature verses nurture debate.

"You are not a monster Malia." Derek told her, even after she told them the whole story about her mom and sister. "Peter did some bad things, yes. But he wasn't always bad and you are not Peter. What you did was not intentional."

Vernon hugged her through her tears. She wanted to believe Derek, but was finding it difficult.

"Welcome to the pack little cousin." Cora told her when she left that evening.

The next day she called home and told her dad everything she learned. He was upset with the news, mostly upset that there was a possibility that she would meet her biological father one day. So he decided that he would move to Beacon Hills and support her. He refused to let her leave school and her newfound pack in order to avoid ever meeting Peter. He told her she was a Tate, and they did not run away from their problems and fears; they confronted them.

He was happy that she had found a pack; that she found Vernon, her cousins and their friends. The wolves and emissaries that she had run into through the years had always insisted that wolves thrive in packs and omegas like her did not typically survive on their own. He whole-heartedly approved of the pack once he met them, saying that they all seemed like good kids, and he was pleased to see how much happier and stronger she was just by being part of the group. And her father absolutely adored her mate, even started calling him his son.

Those few months (aside from some run-ins with a pack of alphas and an evil druid) were the most blissful months ever. She had her pack, her mate and her father. She was surprised at how quickly she had integrated herself into the pack, because in a matter of weeks, she felt like these people were always her friends.

Everything changed the night a new pack declared war on the Hale Pack. The Thorne Pack's declaration of war was the murder of her father.

Marcus Tate was dead and things would never be the same for Malia Tate ever again.

* * *

She was nineteen when she finally met Peter Hale.

The day she met him was the worst day of her life. He showed up within hours of her father's murder. He had been clueless about the death, and about her existence. She had eavesdropped on the pack's interrogation of him and his reaction to the news would have made her laugh if circumstances were different. But once he finally believed that Derek and Cora were telling the truth about her, he turned protective.

" _A pack has declared war on this pack and wants my daughter as a prize. I'll gut them all myself."_

She then introduced herself. He seemed to want a relationship with her but was understanding that the man she had called 'Daddy' from birth was recently dead, and she knew nothing about him except for his murdering ways.

So she treated him as she would any new pack member, she wasn't cold and aloof, she was as friendly as she was physically capable of being (which as it turns out was far more friendly than her cousins were capable of being). She also didn't outright deny that she was his child once Derek leaked that bit of information to the gossips. She just was pleasant and tried to get to know the man he was before the fire and the man he was now; not the psychopath that killed his niece and countless others in madness.

It turns out, that she and Peter weren't all that different and they worked well together. They were both schemers, both did their best when behind the scenes, and were both incredibly intelligent. All these things added on top of the Hale family 'charm' and the protectiveness they both displayed to their pack members made her truly realize that she was his daughter.

It's not like she didn't believe it before, she had the DNA test results and she a sense of smell. But until she actually met Peter, she had only noticed traits that came from her mom and dad and ignored any thing else that could not be filed under 'From Mommy' or 'From Daddy' as idiosyncrasies or anomalies. They weren't anomalies at all. They were traits that made her a Hale, a solider, a leader, one of her Derek's most trusted advisors after Cora, and Peter's daughter.

She loved getting the chance to know him as he was now. It would have broken her if he were still evil, but the combination of his re-birth and finding his mate had broken Peter's diabolical streak towards the pack. He was focused on the packs enemies, and forgiveness for his past actions. It was during large group bonding moments and when they were on kitchen duty together where she got to know him, and she liked the person he was. He genuinely cared for his pack, he was witty and intelligent, and he wanted to get to know her desperately.

Peter had lived a lonely life. He was smart and narcissistic and his personality tended to drive people away that weren't family. Hunters killed his parents, her grandparents, when he was sixteen, and his sister was promoted to alpha and his guardian in one fell swoop. Aunt Talia had already given birth to Laura at the time so she didn't feel the need to mother her younger brother, he was nearly an adult already. So he spent his time finishing school, being an uncle to his sister's children, and studying werewolf lore. He didn't really have many friends until Derek started walking and began to follow Peter around.

" _Was it weird that my best friend ended up being my nephew who is about seventeen years my junior? Yes, but like I said people outside my pack barely tolerated me enough to be my acquaintances."_

Peter always valued pack. And their pack had kept shattering back then. Around the time of Cora's birth, hunters ended up killing Derek Sr. and three of Peter's cousins in an ambush. Peter did everything he could to help his sister run the pack, but Talia preferred to get counsel from their surviving aunt and uncle. She didn't need him. So Peter began to travel, only coming back for holidays or when Talia summoned him home.

He forged relationships with other wolves, met emissaries learned about other supernatural creatures and traveled.

" _I guess I was lost. I had no purpose. No clear role in our pack, no mate, no child and a gaping hole in my memory. I was looking for something. I just didn't know what it was."_

It turns out that once her aunt found out about her birth, and saw that she was happily living her life as a Tate, she took away Peter's memories of being with her mom. Talia Hale was a powerful alpha that could remove and restore memories on a whim.

" _Are you mad that she did that?" She had asked him._

" _Yes. I can never tell you how I met your mom, what she was like, if I loved her. I don't even remember her name Malia. I don't know if I told her about my family, or anything. Did she name you after my sister? Did she ever tell me you existed? I don't know." He said with a sadness in his eyes. "I remember the day Talia suggested I leave Beacon Hills vividly. She just came home one day; with baby Cora on her hip and suggested I travel. I wasn't needed here anymore. I remember waking up in my room, my bag packed, my neck aching from her claws and feeling emptier then I felt that morning."_

He explained to her that once wolves reach a certain age they feel a longing to find their mate and have children, continue their lines, and feel settled. Peter was in his mid twenties and had not met his match, and (to his knowledge) had no children. He had felt useless as most wolves find mates in their twenties. He spent ten years searching for a purpose, something useful he could do for his family or to make himself feel better until after a decade of searching Talia called him home and started to plan an arranged marriage for him.

" _Sandy and I hated each other. We were too much alike. But we were happy that our sisters had matched us up, because we were both profoundly lonely. We wanted a family of our own, to grow old with someone and if we couldn't do so with our soul mates we could marry to form a stronger bond between our Pack's. In the end that's all anyone wants, no matter the species. Not to be alone in the world. But weeks before our wedding the fire happened. I lost my sister, my cousins, their children, my aunt, and my uncle that night. I watched them and myself burn. We struggled to get the pups out of the house but we were trapped. I remember my last thoughts were that I was dying and leaving no one behind to remember me and sad that the Hale name would live on in my nieces and nephew, but no one would be there to guide them. Before I passed out I just remember rage. The events that happened this past year before my death and resurrection, I barely remember them as my own actions. It was like watching a film. I couldn't stop myself. My rage had taken on a life of its own and was controlling me, I became a monster. I hated myself for it and expected to rot in hell until suddenly I was alive again thanks to Lydia and Derek. I have a second chance. I don't intend on wasting it."_

His story certainly didn't justify his actions, but it helped her understand him and form a bond with him. Suddenly between their chats, training with him, and the compliments he paid her on her battle strategies she stopped thinking of him as Peter and started thinking of him as Dad.

* * *

While they fought the Thorne Pack, he was at her side, helping her and Cora when they needed back up. As she and Cora were ripping one Throne to shreds during the battle she heard him throw one to the ground.

" _Lunging for my daughter's throat while her back is turned? Like I'll allow that."_  He said as he used his claws to open the man's stomach and pull out his intestines before slicing open his throat.

 _He did promise to gut them all. But one is enough. I hate that smell._ Cora's voice said as they both went for the next Throne. She and Cora learned how to communicate with each other in wolf form, which only helped their teamwork. Her and her cousin were a great pair.

_Core, do you see that look on his face? Dad enjoyed doing that way too much to not repeat the action._

_Uncle Peter loves our pack and us. He doesn't take threats against loved ones well._

Later after the battle had been won (with casualties on her side) and Erica, Cora and herself burnt the bodies of their enemies while her dad and John placed Derek's corpse on a cart to take into the estate, she held onto Boyd and asked her Dad what he intended to do with the body. She had not realized that she had made the jump from calling him 'Dad' in her head to calling him 'Dad' out loud at first, but she saw the look of joy that flashed on his face before the solemn situation hit him again.

She decided then that life was too short to keep from calling him Dad. Her Daddy would understand that she cared for this other man and called him Dad. Peter Hale would never replace Marcus Tate. There was plenty of room in her heart for both of her Dads.

* * *

Weeks later, when everyone had begun to resume their happy threat-free lives, Peter pulled her aside after a pack meeting.

"Malia, I'm not sure if you realize it because of the stress we have been under but…you have been calling me Dad. I was hoping, if you are comfortable with it, that you would keep calling me Dad. I kind of love it."

Malia smiled and hugged him for the first time. "I noticed. I love it too."

Malia could feel him smile as he hugged her tighter. "I love you little girl."

"I love you too Dad."

Lydia broke their moment as she and Sarah came looking for them. "Malia! Are you honestly wearing that to dinner? Mom and Peter are taking us to a nice restaurant to have some family bonding time, we aren't going to McDonalds!"

Sarah rolled her eyes at her daughter. "I think you look lovely, Malia."

Peter tried not to laugh as Lydia's mouth started to twitch. "Sarah, I think Lydia disagrees."

"No future step-sister of mine will be seen wearing something that is  _so_  last season." Lydia said firmly, and then seemed to notice that Peter and her were still hugging while laughing at her. "Wait, did I miss something?"

Peter broke the hug, and kissed the top of Malia's head before walking over to Sarah and giving her a kiss.

"My, are you happy." Sarah said when the kiss ended. "What has my dashing mate in such a good mood?"

"Well, lets see." He said with a smirk. "I have a beautiful mate that I have almost convinced to marry me, my step daughter-to-be has decided she doesn't hate me as much as she used to and my daughter had been calling me Dad and just told me she loves me. It is a great day to be Peter Hale."

They began to kiss again, and Lydia and her gave each other a look of disgust, look that they have been sharing on a regular basis. They both left the room and shook their heads.

"That is never going to be comfortable to witness." Lydia said.

"Try having a room down the hall from them and having wolf-hearing Lydia." Malia said with a shiver as Lydia paled and patted her back in comfort. "Boy, am I glad that they are moving into the fourth guest house this week."

"At least they are happy. I like seeing Mom happy, she was never this happy with my Dad." Lydia said as she dragged Malia up the stairs, Malia assumed to pick out another outfit for her to wear.

There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't miss her Mom, Daddy and little sister. She hoped that they forgave her for her misdeeds and were proud of the person she was. But she couldn't continue to feel sad about what happened in the past she had a life to live, and she knew her Daddy would be furious with her if she did not live her life to the fullest.

Malia Tate had a good life now. She had finally come to the realization she wasn't a monster. She had a mate that she loved more than she loved breathing, and who felt the same about her. She had a pack, a family, filled with great friends, cousins, a sassy genius of a step-sister-to-be, a kind soon-to-be stepmother and her Dad. She was loved, safe happy and she felt like she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TW or the characters and this work is un-betaed, so all the mistakes/goofs/typos are mine.
> 
> tumblr: hailhaleswriting
> 
> Originally Published: March 22, 2014


End file.
